MOTHER Magician
by Prodigy411
Summary: When Dimentio breaks Porky out of the Capsule, the two team up to defeat Ness, Lucas and their friends. How will things turn out, with Ness in Dimentio's grasp, being played like a puppet? When Dimentio takes the Magyspy Prophecy, to destroy the world, in complete immortalty? The past is learnt in MOTHER Magician!
1. The Greatest Threat

**CHAPTER 1**  
**The Greatest Threat**

Ness and Paula were riding through the halls of the Empire Porky Building, in the hall of Memories.

"The Sky Runner!" Ness noticed.

Ness and Paula still wondered how they had gotten here though…

Going through the rest of the building, they finally encountered where the battle against Lucas and Claus had taken place, although the battle was unknown to the two.

Suddenly, the heroes heard a soft, yet dementing voice.

"Aha ha ha ha ha! Hello, heroes of the world!" the voice said.  
"You have made your doom guaranteed, like a sandwich is made edible!"

Ness pulled out his Magicant bat, and prepared to swing.

"Who are you?" He asked the unknown threat.

"The more important question is _who_ am I?" Ness was confused.

"Say bye!" Ness disappeared in a small _ping!_, shocking his love.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"Me? I teamed up with one you know! Does the name Porky ring a bell?"

Paula gasped! "Porky! You're w-w-working with him?!"

"Yes… But me… I am the Master of Dimesions, Pleaser of Crowds, I am, Dimentio… Charming Magician…"

The speaker was still invisible.

"I'll say goodbye to your friend for you… Ciao!" With that, Paula realized the danger her love was in.


	2. The Magypsy Prophecy

**CHAPTER 2**

**The Magypsy Prophecy**

Paula was talking to some friends of hers. Lucas and Kumatora.

"Wait... Ness... Dimentio..." Lucas then ran to the living room, and came back with a leather-bound book.

It had a black cover, with a leather pad in the center. The pad had seven colored rods, representing the Seven Needles. There was a music note in the center, not making sense to anyone. At the bottom of the pad was 予言. Prophcy.

"The Magypsy Prophecy" Although the cover was Japanese, the inside was English.

_The Tribe of the Seven Magypsies, Aeolian, Dorian, Lydian, Phrygian, Mixolydian, Ionian, and Locrian._

_Although, one day, the Needles shall be pulled, resulting in the disappearance._

_Locrian shall betray those of the Magypsies, but punished greatly, for if the Dragon awakens, and Locria is the last Needle, this Prophecy shall come forth._

Lucas explained what this meant. "You see, back on my journey, and encountered Ionian - Oh, and I normally say their name without the N at the end - and later, I learnt about the Seven Needles. Locria, it was Fassad. The traitor." The young boy read some more.

_This Prophecy is the unveiling of the Cataclysm, the destruction of the world. The Magician shall take fort the strongest of skills, and free the Pig King from his Absolute Confinement._

_The two in work in perfect harmony, and take the one who defeats the Cosmic Destroyer, the Lifeline. Reconstructed greatly, the Magician shall control the Lifeline like a puppet, doing his bidding._

Lucas stopped there. "Reconstructed greatly..." With that, Lucas knew what Porky as doing.

Like before with his brother, Ness, one of his closet friends now, was being used, in the 'Fascinating Chimera Project.'


	3. Aha ha ha ha!

**CHAPTER 3**

**Aha Ha Ha Ha!**

Lucas was silent.

Suddenly, they heard laughter.

"Aha ha ha ha!" It was him.

"Dimentio!" Paula yelled, as the jester appeared.

"How d-d-did you get here?!" Lucas asked. He thought the Nowhere Islands were safe.

"Oh, just like Porky, I came from the past. I ALSO came from another universe...

"Now, be a good boy, and hand me the Prophecy, and no one will die..."

"NEVER!" Lucas yelled.

"Your brother knew the Prophecy by heart, did you know that?" Lucas was shocked. He didn't know that about Claus.

"What is the point of you saying that NOW!?" Now Lucas was mad. Dimentio had kidnapped his friend, wanting the Prophecy, and was talking about Claus, what he could do.

"Because... your brother is not as he seems... Of course, he MIGHT be alive..."

Lucas started yelling. "WHY I! LET ME AT HIM! LET ME AT HIM! PK LOVE O-"

"And, in fact, he is alive..."

Lucas was shocked.

"Thank you, for the Prophecy..." Dimentio snapped his fingers, and the book warped from Lucas's left hand.

Lucas collapsed, out of breath, full of shock.

* * *

**Okay, in cause your wondering, this story started on CHAPTER 1 the week after Mother 3 ended.**

**Ness ran into Lucas as he as leaving the Empire Porky Building, out of a confused state.**

**I got an idea from the 'chuggaaconroy' LP.**

**Leder implied that the Pigmask could be people from the past, and chuggaaconroy (Emile), adding a footnote reading 'Possibly even Ness'.**

**Ness is out of this state, finds Paula also kidnapped... I making a prologue after all this!**

**Two meet, talk, but Lucas then says he has to go (to see the player), and never mentions the battle against Claus.**

**He doesn't have the Franklin Badge on when they meet...**

**Oh, and Dimentio got here the same way he warps through dimensions, just took more energy!**


	4. Luigi?

**CHAPTER 4**

**Luigi?**

Mario was looking for Luigi, with no anvil.

He had checked all the kart tracks, Luigi's mansion, the Smash stages, Peach's Castle, the Beanbean kingdom, Pill'ow Island, everywhere he and his brother had been to. No anvil.

"Peach? Have-a you-a seen Luigi?" Mario was worried.

'No Mario... Unless... Could THIS have something to do with it?"

Mario took the object Peach had in her hands.

It was a cap, covered in blood. Mario was confused...

"This doesn't-a involve Luigi..."

"I thought so, it's just I found it weird..."

That is when the plumber saw it. The only spot that wasn't covered covered in blood was a green letter.

L.


	5. Back To the City!

**CHAPTER 5**

**Back To The City!**

Lucas and Paula were looking trough the underground of New Pork City. Nothing, not even the Absolutely Safe Capsule.

Suddenly, a haunting voice rang out.

_Aha ha ha ha ha ha ha! Oh, hello, heroes!_

The jester warped through the dimensions and rippled the air, and appeared.

"Hello!" The jester had a look of pleasure in his eyes.

"Oh, how nice to meet you in person... If you wish, I could team you with your partners... But I will under one condition..."

Paula didn't think Dimentio was telling the truth.

"Defeat my greatest servant!"

"Dimentio! What did you do to Ness!" Paula was worried.

Dimentio thought for a moment... "Oh! That formally so-called hero? His name is Ness? Oh... the line in the Prophecy must have tricked you! But, 'Reconstructed greatly, it means mentally! All for now though! So, where was I?"

The jester was clearly toying around, and he knew where he had been.

"Oh yeah! Their all yours..."

The jester hesitated, and did jazz hands saying,

"Mr. L!"


	6. Mr L

**CHAPTER 6**

**Mr. L!**

"Their all yours..."

The jester hesitated, and did jazz hands saying,

"Mr. L!"

A guy in a black and green outfit arrived from nowhere, most liking from Dimentio dimensional-warping.

"You're messing with... The Green Thunder!"

Mr. L threw himself at Lucas, but Lucas dodged quickly! Lucas quickly muttered PK Love, and the attack flew at the Green Thunder. Mr. L got drilled into the ground, but was still fighting.

"Nice try-a!" Mr. L jumped at Lucas, who quickly did a somersault, throwing Mr. L onto the edge of the cliff rocks of the Caverns of the Future.

Mr. L did a rebound, and got ready to fight.

* * *

_**00100001 01100101 01101100 01110100 01110100 01100001 01100010 00100000 01101100 01100001 01101110 01101001 01100110 00100000 01100101 01101000 01110100 00100000 00101100 01101110 00100000 01100100 01101110 01100001 00100000 01101100 00100000 01101011 01110010 01100001 01100100 00100000 01110010 01101111 01100110 00100000 01111001 01100100 01100001 01100101 01110010 00100000 01110100 01100101 01100111**_


	7. What The?

**CHAPTER 7**

**What The!?**

Ness woke up in a black chair. He was in a black room. There was three torches on the walls to left and right. The flames were even black.

"What the..." the psychic didn't know what was going on. "Where am I?"

Suddenly he heard a voice.

_Aha ha ha ha ha!_

"Dimentio! Show yourself!" The jester followed the command.

"Ah... SO you are my little friend..." The jester had a look of glee in his eyes.

Ness tried to jump the jester, but then noticed his hands were chained to the chair he had woken up in.

"Let me go!" The boy said, trapped...

"Sorry... but I have been carving for a friend... Do it!" The jester was saying...

"Now, just sit there and... and... and... ob-b-bey Dimentio-o-o... 'K...?"

Two red squares attacked Ness, and spun around him... The last thing heard was his voice, distorted...

"I... am... Mis...Mist...er...N..."


	8. Legend Of The Seven Stones

**CHAPTER 8**

**Legend of the Seven Stones**

Dimentio looked at the bed mecha sitting across from him.

"Hello..." he said, to the young, yet ancient boy in front of him.

"Dimentio..." the person said.

"Porky Minch, was it?" Porky nodded.

"Shall I show my greatest ideas?" Dimentio and Porky asked at the same time.

"First, you shall, Dimentio..." Porky said.

Dimentio snapped his fingers, and a young girl with pink hair appeared.

"Nastasia. The count's old secretary, and hypnosis master. She can hypnotize someone perfectly without doing anything." The jester said. "And she's under MY control... Hypnotized your arch-nemesis..." Porky clapped.

"Now mine... Have you heard of our key to victory?" Porky said.

Dimentio had in fact. "The Seven Stones..."

Dimentio pulled out his journal as Porky pulled out his. Both had the legend written down.

**_End Of The World_**

_Long ago, there existed a "world". A world different from what the people on these islands think of._

_This "world" was incredibly big. More people lived on this world than there are grains of sand on these Nowhere Islands._

_At some point, the world was destroyed. Naturally, it was humans who destroyed it._

_Everyone had an inkling that it would happen at some point. And then it really did happen. And so, the world is no more._

**_Two Solutions_**

_After a White Ship came and rescued all from the other "world, two solutions were discovered._

_Both were going to the Nowhere Islands. It was a safe haven. One day, long before our arrival, a group of seven, the Magypsies had _

_locked away the Dark Dragon, the reason these Islands were safe._

_But the solutions were there. Start life, start time, start everything all over. Or find the Seven Stones._

_We chose starting over._

**_The Seven Stones_**

_The Seven Stones were mystical long before the Dark Dragon was put to sleep. A thousand years before the Dark Dragon, the _

_Magypsies were given what was their true purpose. These Stones, if one person obtained them all, would have multidimensional skills._

_These Stones were each controlling special skills. These were the Stones that were used to lock away the Dark Dragon. The Magypsies,_

_even though they have vanished, had left the Stones to the most powerful of beings, giving them immortal life._

_But two Magypsies chose to become Guardians._

**_Two Magypsies_**

_These two Magypsies vowed to guard a Stone each. The rest were scattered, but these two put it where they would always remember._

_Chupichupyoi Temple. This was home to many things crucial to the Stone Search. Even though I know where it is, the quest is too_

_dangerous for almost anyone to make. Although there are many artifacts in there, each one from a Guardian, the Quest is too_

_difficult__ for most to make._

**_Artifacts_**

_These artifacts I mentioned. I saw what they were, back when I wanted to take the quest._

_A notebook, with the location of the Stones._

_THAT is the most important. After looking through it, and reading this legend myself, I threw the book over the Temple._

_I don't know if it is even intact anymore._

**_The Notebook_**

_I found in the notebook that each Guardian has a weakness. I forget what it said, but I never thought of that book again._

_But the final page told of something dark._

_ "The one who causes absolute confinement_

_ The one who guides the way_

_The one who fights and helps his brother,_

_Is the one who saves the day._

_If not true, and Hero dead,_

_then all is truly lost._

_Time run out, the world will fall._

_All at one cost."_

**_Time Is Now_**

_And that hero is needed. If he is found dead, then the world will fall to an unknown threat._

_But something reassures me. The last word in the entire book was one name._

_He is one I doubt will die._

_At the end the book was signed,_

_ "Lucas"_

_Now I have hope._

Dimentio smirked. "I to think, once his tale was finished, I ended his tale."

Porky smiled. "You didn't..."

"I did perfectly! I ended his game..."


	9. Mario

**CHAPTER 9**

**Mario**

Paula and Lucas were running through the Sunshine Forest. They then ran straight into someone.

"Hey!" "PK Love!" "Watch-a where you're-a going!"

Lucas' PK Love missed, and flew into space.

"Who are you?" he asked. The person he had collided with stood up. He was round, and small, wearing a red hat and shirt. He had blue overalls.

"Name's-a Mario!"

After the three of them understood what had happened, they started to talk.

"And my greatest-a adventure was the funnest-a! See, I had-a to stop someone-a named Count Bleck-a. He had summond-a the Void-a..." The red clad plumber told of everything, then told the ending.

"That jester... Dimentio! That was-a it!" Paula eyes opened, and she was stunned with shock, but Mario didn't notice, "And he used-a my-a brother, Luigi, in his hypnotized-a state, Mr. L" By now, the plumber's eyes were closed, remembering the battle, and both psychics had there mouths open in shock. "But I defeated-a him! It was pretty good... Oh, it be bad if-" Both Lucas and Paula interrupped Mario, saying along with him as they all said,

"He returned!" With that, Mario eyes grew wide, and started saying.

"D-D-Dimentio! He isn't-a!"

As much as Lucas hated to admit it, Mario was right.

"Dimentio is truly back. He kidnapped Ness... a friend of mine."

* * *

Dimentio looked at his new prize. It was a brilliant stone with rainbow colors.

Dimentio clutched it, and looked at Nastasia. Her glasses were down, and Mr. L was by Dimentio's side.

"Go with him. Get Mr. N. The heroes of the Dāku Majikku Prophecy must die. At all cost..."

The jester looked at him self in a mirror. "End their games..."

Mr. L nodded and flipped out, and Nastasia followed suite.

"Aha ha ha ha ha ha ha! Ahahahahahahahaha! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!


	10. Mr L and Mr N

**CHAPTER 10**

**Mr. L and Mr. N**

Suddenly, two people flipped in.

Mr. L was one of them. Other was dressed in black and red, but it looked the same. He had a black hat, and the letter, instead of L, was the letter N.

"Luigi!" "Ness!"

The two spoke. "It is my return of... THE GREEN THUNDER!" Mario had enough proof that Dimentio was back with that intro!

"I don't believe we have met! I am... THE RED LIGHTNING!" Mario looked at the two. They had a confused look... A _ping!_ of someone warping through dimensions was heard. Dimentio.

"Aha ha ha ha ha ha! I read the prophecy! It said "_Reconstruced greatly"_! Is THAT what you're worried about! No, I mean mentally! Oh, and just a side note," he said pointing at Ness, or, Mr. N "There is little chance, he'll ever have his own memory again! Aha ha ha ha ha ha! Ahahahahahahaha! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! End their games!"

With that, lightning shot from Mr. L's hand! "PK Rockin!" A rainbow guitar appeared, and Mr. N strummed it, firing shockwaves!

Paula was hit with the thunder. "How?! He has PK Thunder?!"

Mario quickly managed to explain the lightning. "Luigi has a" _ZAP _"skill-a called Thun-" _ZAP! _"-derhand-a!" _ZAAAP!_

Mario started to spin in place, and fireballs started flying, even a risk to Paula and Lucas. Dimentio just grinned.

Mr. L and Mr. N grabbed left and right hands respectivally, and started spinning. Lighting and shockwaves formed in mid-air.

The attacks hit everyone, and Dimentio snapped his fingers. Mario was stuck in one of Dimentio's explosive boxes... It exploded, and Mario collasped... Mr. L twitched, much to Dimentio's alarm. He created two more boxes, and blasted both Paula and Lucas. Believing them to be crictal for a while, he smiled.

"Good luck messing with..." He spun around. "The Master Of Dimensions," he flipped upside down. "Pleaser of Crowds..." Spinning, snapping, and smiling, he said,

"Dimentio, the Charming Magician!" He flipped out, after noticing Mr. N twitch... From Lucas and Paula's pain... He smiled, saying "Ciao!"


End file.
